duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Atari Ponnosuke/Rulings
Can I choose a creature not in the Battle Zone? ** A: * Q: What does it mean by "ignore the abilities of creatures with the chosen name"? ** A: The chosen card name has all text on it ignored. The creature will be treated as if its a vanilla card. Abilities such as Double Breaker are also ignored. * Q: Will creatures in the hand with abilities like Ninja Strike and Revolution Change be able to be used when in the hand? ** A: Yes. When an ability states "creature" without defining the zone, it is treated by default as creatures in the battle zone. Creatures with abilities that can be used before it enters the battle zone will be able to trigger it. * Q: Can evolution creatures with the chosen name be able to evolve? ** A: Yes, as evolving a creature happens before it is played onto the battle zone. Also, not having summoning sickness is a game rule regarding the card type of evolution creature and will also not be affected. * Q. If additional abilities were added onto the creature i.e. cross gear or spell effects, will they be negated? ** A. No, only abilities written in the text box are negated. * Q: After choosing the name "Bolmeteus Musha Dragon", Atari Ponnosuke is equipped with "Dragon Gear - Musha Legend" and gains the name "Bolmeteus Musha Dragon". What happens? ** A: Atari Ponnosuke's ability will be ignored, hence any Bolmeteus Musha Dragon that enters the battle zone from that point on will not lose its ability. * Q: What happens if you choose Humanity, Nameless God? Will it be able to change its name through Center God Link 360? ** Humanity will gain a name after it or another god has been put into the battle zone, therefore it won't be able to trigger or link to another god as long as Atari Ponnosuke is in the battle zone. * Q: My deck has 12 copies of Hazure Ponnosuke. What happens if I choose Hazure Ponnosuke and it loses the ability to have more than 4 copies in the deck? ** A: There will be no issues as deck checking and rulings is done before the game starts. It is also a Designer's Combo to choose Hazure Ponnosuke to enable them to attack your opponent once you have a large number of them in the battle zone. * If you were to call a name of a creature, and another creature happens to have the same name in the correct order, the other creature also loses its ability. ** For example, choosing Forbidden (禁断) will have all other creatures with "Forbidden" in its name to lose all abilities, cards like Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden, Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon and even Initials like Dorta, Final Forbidden Alpha and Exhaust, Forbidden W will lose their abilities. ***Note that Dokindam X and Dormageddon X start out as Forbidden Impulse and Final Forbidden Fields separately, so when sealed they still aren't creatures, therefore they will still have their abilities. When flipped, the creatures will lose their abilities when in the battle zone so you don't get to seal your opponent's creatures, and you will still lose the game if they are anywhere other than the battle zone. ** This also applies to Jolly the Johnny and Jolly the Johnny Joe. * When a creature with the chosen name has an ability that triggers on being destroyed (i.e. Propeller Mutant) and is destroyed, its ability isn't triggered. But if a creature with a chosen name has an ability that triggers on being put into the graveyard (i.e. Bombardment Mutant), it will be triggered. * The effect of this creature is a Static Ability. Therefore, if Atari Ponnosuke leaves the battle zone, all named creatures will regain their abilities.